1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dismounting jig, and more particularly to a dismounting jig for conveniently removing a metal shield from a lens module.
2. The Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 3, a lens module 6 includes a lens socket 60 and a lens component 70 mounted into the lens socket 60. A metal shield 80 is provided to enclose the lens module 6 to fix the lens component 70 firmly in the lens socket 60, moreover, to protect the lens module 6 from ambient electromagnetic interference and dust. Two opposite sides of the metal shield 80 have portions protruded outwards to form two projections 81 for abutting against a jig device to remove the metal shield 80 from the lens module 6, before the lens component 70 is separated from the lens socket 60. However, the metal shield 80 is apt to be damaged and disfigured when the metal shield 80 is dismounted from the lens module 6, because a force given to the metal shield 80 by the conventional jig device is usually unbalanced. Therefore, it is desirable to design a dismounting jig which has a simple structure and is capable of solving the problem mentioned above.